Crazy
by WinchesterBusiness
Summary: When Sam and Dean Winchester show up at Bobby's place one day, they sure as hell weren't expecting to find two gorgeous women sitting in his living room. And they definitely didn't expect exactly how much the two would impact both of their lives forever. Dean X OC & Sam X OC
1. Characters

**Characters**

 _Holland Roden_ as _Katrina Monroe_

.

 _Ashley Benson_ as _Emily Venice_

.

 _Jensen Ackles_ as _Dean Winchester_

.

 _Jared Padalecki_ as _Sam Winchester_

.

 _Misha Collins_ as _Castiel_

.

 _Jim Beaver_ as _Bobby Singer_


	2. Prologue: The Mighty Fall

_Whoa, how the mighty fall_

 _The mighty fall_

 _The mighty fall_

 _They fall in love_

 _How the mighty fall_

 _The mighty fall_

 _The mighty fall_

 _Oh, how the mighty fall in love_

~ The Mighty Fall by Fall Out Boy ~

* * *

 **Prologue: The Mighty Fall**

 _ **Dean POV**_  
The sound of gravel crunching underneath the wheels of the impala greeted me as I drove into the lot of Singers Auto Salvage. Sam sat in the seat next to me, tapping his fingers lightly against his leg.

I parked my Baby near the entrance of the main house, being careful to avoid the few scraggly bushes and piles of junk that semi littered the property. Sam and I got out of the vehicle and made our way up to the main house.

"Bobby?" my voice called out as we entered the house, pushing open the wooden door.

I glanced around, looking for the grizzled hunter, but he didn't make an appearance as he usually did.

Suddenly, there was a noise coming from the direction of one of the rooms.

Sam and I shared a look before grabbing the guns out of the waistbands of our pants. Hey, better safe than sorry.

We cautiously moved forward, weapons in hand as we approached the room. I stopped just short of the opening that would lead us to the room, motioning for Sam to wait. I listened closely, but I couldn't detect anything out of the ordinary. I held up my fist.

 _On three._ I mouthed to Sam who nodded.

I put one finger in the air. Then another...

Three.

We rushed around the corner, guns ready in our hands, and I mentally prepared myself to find some sort of hideous creature or demon awaiting us.

What I saw was _definitely_ not what I had been expecting.

In the middle of the room stood two gorgeous women, guns in their hand, looking as surprised as we felt.

The first one had gorgeous light hazel eyes and auburn hair that was in a half pulled back and half down hairstyle. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a blue, green and yellow striped top underneath and some blue jeans that hugged her curves. She also had on some light black combat boots. The second woman had light blonde hair pulled to the side of her neck and light blue green eyes. She wore a light plaid shirt, and some skinny jeans with dusty brown ankle boots. She was slightly shorter than the other female, but only by an inch or two. Both of them were extremely beautiful, but they were either oblivious to that fact or uncaring of it by the way they carried themselves.

"Who the hell are you?" the first girl demanded, though her tone was slightly more startled than threatening.

"Sweetheart, I believe the real question is, who the hell are _you_?" I quipped back.

"I asked you first, hot shot." she returned, a small smirk adorning her features.

I opened my mouth to retort, but Sam spoke before I had the chance.

"I'm Sam, and that's my brother Dean." he stated.

Something akin to recognition shone in the blonde girl's eyes, and she lowered her gun a bit.

"Winchester?" she inquired, and the auburn haired one glanced to her incredulously, "Sam and Dean Winchester?"

Sam and I shared a look. Normally when someone- or something for that matter- knew our names, it meant trouble. Big trouble.

"No way, Em." the first girl shook her head, auburn waves moving slightly with the motion, "Bobby said they're supposed to be on a case for at least the next week."

"Uh," Sam piped up, "We were just on a case, but we finished it early."

"Told ya Kat." the blonde one- Em- sent her companion a semi smug look.

"Whatever blondie." Kat grinned, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Well, glad that that's all cleared up," I interjected sarcastically, "But we still have no idea who you two are."

"Well then tough guy, let's go find out." Kat shot me a smirk before linking arms with her friend and strutting out of the room- not that I minded the view.

Sam lowered his gun and I followed suit.

"C'mon, Sammy." I clapped him on the shoulder, and wiggled my eyebrows a bit, "Let's go find out who those two are."

He rolled his eyes, but followed me nonetheless.

This was going to be _very_ interesting.


End file.
